Warning
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: This is for Priestess Skye's Weekly Challenge on Dokuga.


A/N: This for Priestess Skye's Weekly Challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Spiralling by Keane.

Prompt: Warning

I woke up and slammed down on the alarm clock. "Damn annoying ass thing." I grumpily got out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom. *sigh* The only thing I loved about the morning was the shower. It also wakes me up fully so it was bonus. "I don't wanna go to school today." I wasn't a morning person so I say that every school morning. Being a teenager had both it good and bad sides. "Honey hurry up before your breakfast gets cold." I turned off the shower and quickly dried myself off.

"Okay mom." I put on a white hater top, with khaki shorts and white flats. I grabbed my bag and ran to the kitchen. "Good morning mom, Souta." "Good morning Kagome." "Thanks mom." My mother smiled. "No problem honey now hurry up and eat I don't want you to be late." I smiled and ate her strawberry pancakes. "Yummy." Buyo slowed walked into the kitchen and meowed. "Morning to you to Buyo." I placed the dish in the sink.

I kissed my mother's cheek and ruffled Souta's hair. "Hey." He answered annoyingly. "See you guys later, love ya." "Be careful." My mother yelled after me. "I know mom." My school wasn't that far from my house so I didn't have to rush. I bobbed my head to the song playing on my iPod.

_"I fashioned you from jewels and stone."_

_"I made you in the image of myself."_

_"I gave you everything you wanted."_

_"So you would never know anything else."_

"Watch out." The warning came fast and I barely had time to respond. My eyes widened as I noticed the car headed straight at me. I felt a hand grab me and it pulled me back into someone's arms. My body was frozen from shock. "Are you alright miss." I gasped as I looked up. "Um yeah, uh can you let go of me now Sesshomaru-sempai."

He looked confused. "How do you know my name." "You go to my school, I'm a freshman." "Oh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're Kagome Higurashi the artist." I smiled when he remembered who I was. "Yeah, that's me." He smiled. "Ok since we've met up under these certain circumstances, let's walk to school together." I nodded as I pushed my hair behind my ears. "Okay."

The silence was actually a comfortable one even though this is the third time we've met up. The first was when I was a judge at our school's annual art contest. The picture was a field of flowers with a woman dressed in with cradling a baby lamb to her chest. It was filled with purity and innocence. She won second place even though I thought she should've got first place.

The second time was on the train. Since she's a girl of small stature I didn't see her until too late. She crashed into me when someone was rushing to get out of the train. She had blushed and apologized. I laughed remembering her nervousness. "What's so funny mister."

"Oh nothing have you decided what you're going to do for this year's art contest." She placed her finger on her chin and looked up. "Maybe a season couple themed one but not really sure which one to choose." "I was thinking a couple ice skating for winter." "A couple taking a walk in a park for spring." "Obviously a couple in the ocean splashing each other for summer." "And a couple playing in the leaves for autumn."

She smiled as she finished her list. "What do you think." "I think they'll are good idea, how about doing your favorite season." "I was thinking that but shouldn't I do it for summer since it hot right now." I continued listening to her as we entered the school grounds. "I think it would be better if we continued this conversation later, how about at lunch." She smiled and nodded. "Sure." We both departed to our homerooms.

I watched as she walked into the school grounds with him. "Who the hell does she think she is prancing around with what is mine." "Calm down Kagura she isn't hot like you." I breathed out slowly and nodded. "Yeah your right Yura." "Let's go find her I want to have a little talk with her."

I hummed happily as I walked to my homeroom. "Um, excuse me Kagome can I have a word with you." "Uh, sure." "Ok, I'll tell you this as nicely as possible." She smiled sweetly. "I'm warning you to stay the hell away from Sesshomaru." "Um excuse I didn't know he was property." She huffed and stepped closer to me.

*slap* My eyes widened as I touched my cheek. *gasp* "Did you just smack me." She smiled but it gone from her face as soon as my palm hit her cheek. *slap* "Don't you ever do that again, I ain't no pushover." I gave them the finger and walked towards the bathroom. I looked at my red cheek in the mirror. "Damn if I'd known walking to school with him would result in me getting slapped then I wouldn't have."

"You would." I jumped as Sesshomaru's reflection appeared behind me. "What the hell man this is the girl's bathroom." "So." He gently lift my face so her could examine the smack mark. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue on my cheek. "What the hell.." "My saliva has a healing component." "Ew….." He laughed and continued licking my face. "You remind me of puppy." I giggled as he licked my ears.

"There all done, now to have a talk with Kagura." I gasped as he pulled me out the door. I blush when I noticed people staring at us. Some of them where whispering. Probably about us coming out of the girls bathroom together. "Kagura I want you to apologize to her." "What why she slapped me." "But you slapped her first." "So."

"Apologize now." He raised his voice which startled me a little. "Um, Sesshomaru it's okay you don't have to." He sighed and leaned to gently kiss me on my lips. I was surprised and I guess everyone else was because they gasped and then everything went silent. "I like her Kagura not you and I don't want you or anyone else to lay a hand on her, now apologize." "Ok fine, I'm sorry for slapping you Kagome." "It's okay." Sesshomaru calmed down and pulled me towards the school gardens. "Can I ask you something."

He sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree and patted a spot next to him. I smiled and sat next to him. "Sure." "Did you kiss me to get rid off Kagura." "Yes I did but also because I really do have feelings for you Kagome." "Uh.. sure I heard you usually go for the tall skinny big breasted girls, like Kagura." He sighed and look towards the sky.

"Usually but there's something about you." "You mean my clumsiness." He laughed and looked at me. "No I love crystal clear blue eyes, your heart shaped face and the raven wavy hair that surrounds your small body, all of this plus your intelligence, beauty, kindness and your caring nature I love them all." I smiled at words. "You really mean this Sesshomaru-sempai." He nodded. "Yes I do and you can call me Sesshomaru."

I watched as she ran her hand through her hair. "So you don't mind that I'm short." "Nope I actually think it looks cute on you." A slight blush stained her cheek. She gasped when I pulled her onto my lap. "Um Sesshomaru, I don't think.." I silenced her by placing my lips over hers. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She stiffened but relaxed after. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down to deepen the kiss.

I pulled back resting my forehead on hers. A full blown blush now stained her cheeks as she breathed heavily from the kiss. "So do you want to be my girlfriend." She smiled and nodded. "Yes." Her voice was soft. I pulled her closer to my body, she rested her head on my chest. "When exactly did you start to have these feelings for me Sesshomaru."

"When I was judging your painting." "Really." "Yeah it was beautiful just like the artist." She giggled. "It was full of life and the woman and the lamb represented innocence right." She nodded into my chest. "What about the field of flowers." "Um it was there to look pretty."

"No, it represent the tainted things around her." "The flowers where originally white but they gained color white she and the lamb stayed white and pure." "Oh, I never thought of that." "Well at least you got the innocence part." "I think I'll do a spring themed painting next with a couple sitting down underneath a cherry blossom tree." "What do you think." "I think that's a great idea." "Maybe this time you'll get first place." "Maybe, just maybe."

Word Count: 1511

A/N: So how was it, constructive criticism is helpful and welcomed. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
